1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pulse generator circuit and more particularly to such a circuit having a pulse width control circuit for controlling the pulse width to be substantially uniform regardless of changes in the power supply voltage and ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulse generator circuits are widely used in the electronic field for various purposes, and many kinds of such circuits are known in the prior art.
In such known pulse generator circuits, astable multivibrator circuits are often used because of their relatively simple circuit configuration. In some applications the astable multivibrator circuits are often used in cooperation with pulse width switching means so as to achieve a command or control function over other apparatus such as, for example, in the remote control apparatus for television receivers.
However, in the prior art pulse generator circuits utilizing astable multivibrator circuits, the circuit operation is significantly affected by changes in the power supply voltage or the ambient temperature, causing the width of the output pulse signal to fluctuate.
If the astable multivibrator circuit is used in cooperation with pulse width switching means for generating several pulse signals of different pulse widths, each representing a function to be controlled, such as, for example, in the remote control of a television receiver, such a fluctuation in the width of the output pulse signal often becomes critical because erroneous widths will be discriminated resulting in the performance of improper functions.